borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Longbow (grenade)
A Longbow Grenade is a fuse-based grenade that has been equipped with a Longbow Grenade Mod. Longbow grenades teleport to their destination and explode. Longbow grenades are manufactured by Hyperion. Usage and Description Instead of traveling in a gravity-based arc like other grenades, Longbow grenades virtually teleport (travel extremely fast) in a perfectly straight line, and with pinpoint accuracy, to their target to explode two seconds after release. If thrown at a wall or an enemy the grenade will impact the surface, fall to the ground, and detonate when its fuse runs out. If thrown at the ground a Longbow will only bounce a few inches from where it impacts to await detonation. There does not appear to be any restriction to the distance a Longbow grenade can travel; sighting a target with a scoped weapon and triggering the grenade button is an excellent way to deliver Longbows to distant enemies with great accuracy. Enemies behind cover can be difficult to damage with Longbow grenades as the grenade must be aimed at the ground near the target. If there is a wall directly behind the target, however, the Longbow can be aimed at the wall and will fall to the ground after impact to await detonation. The resulting disarray can be very damaging to the embedded enemies. Even if they successfully avoid the blast they are likely to stop shooting while they scatter, easing the pressure on players. Notes *Longbow grenades do not actually "teleport." They do take time to travel through space, albeit an extremely short time, and will take a second or so to reach extreme distances. *There is no limit to the distance that a Longbow can travel, although in areas that spawn no enemies, like the Marcus Munitions, Inc. and Scooter's Garage in T-Bone Junction, Longbows will explode on contact with an invisible "wall." *Because Longbow grenades stick to the ground when thrown directly downwards they are an excellent option for grenade jumping. *When thrown from behind cover, Longbow grenades may occasionally impact invisible edges of the cover near the player's left side, so care should be taken in the presence of nearby objects on the left. *Doors and other perceived barriers covering spawn points may not stop a teleporting Longbow. The grenade may go through the barrier and explode ineffectually. It is best to aim for the ground at the enemy's feet or at walls or objects immediately behind the enemy. Trivia *The effective use of the longbow by the English during the Hundred Years' War have created a lasting legacy for the longbow, which resulted in several modern military vehicles, weapons and equipment to be named after the longbow. These include: **The Boeing AH-64 Apache Longbow, an attack helicopter; **The AGM-114 Longbow Hellfire, an air-to-ground missile; **The Longbow T-76, a sniper rifle; **and now the Hyperion Longbow Grenade Mod. See Also *Bouncing Bettie Grenade *Contact Grenade *MIRV Grenade *Proximity Mine Grenade *Rain Grenade *Rubberized Grenade *Sticky Grenade *Transfusion Grenade *Singularity *Homing fr:Grenade Longbow